100 Themes Challenge: Kick in the Head
by HoneyBoba
Summary: Injured during the pursuit of some felons, Kaito Kid soothes a little bit of Shinichi's pain away. Fluff ensues. Kaito Kid/Shinichi, aka KaiShin. Just a oneshot for the challenge, review for more of these two


Just a quick spew for the 100 themes challenge, it's not really set during any arc or timeline so feel free to fill in the blanks yourself. I'm going to be doing the challenge with various pairings, but this pairing will probably show up again

* * *

Grey objects swirled together, no clear lines, just fuzzy edge staggered on fuzzy edge. He bit his lip and grunted when the pain returned to him, head swimming, vision not coming into focus fast enough. A second ago he was in hot pursuit of the convicts he had just outed, weaving between the city streets, pavement crunching under his heel, before stumbling into silent darkness.

Slowly, he needed to prop himself up slowly or he'd collapse again.

Barely making it to hands and knees, he supported his body with one arm and grasped at his head with the other, the blood pounding deep within his skull like a bass-line turned to maximum. He gritted his teeth in frustration when his eyes refused to open, too distracted from the thuds. A second to evaluate the circumstance told him that he was in a house, probably a bedroom, and that his coat and tie had been rid of him, leaving him in his slacks and rumpled white button-up. Cold panic rushed into his stomach when he couldn't figure out how long he had been like this, but just as quickly, warm hands slid up his back, running over his shoulders before settling to gently rub the nape of his neck.

"Pushing yourself already? Well, impressive as usual, Shinichi-kun."

Forcing his eye to crack the tiniest bit open, he strained his neck, sending another spike through his skull, to turn and make out the blurred figure of the Phantom Thief, coat and hat abandoned so he loomed casually over Shinichi. The moon shone though the window and into the otherwise unlit room, Kaitou's perpetually disheveled hair painting spiked shadows across the walls, monocle glinting lightly above the soft smile.

With a groan Shinichi let his head fall back down, forehead resting on the cool wood floor as he gave Kaitou better access to his neck. "What happened?" He croaked out dryly. Kaitou chuckled sympathetically and hushed out, keeping the volume low for the detective's sake, "One of them managed a pretty solid kick to your head as you turned a corner. You hit the concrete hard, I was convinced you were going to end up with a bad concussion."

Shinichi groaned miserably as the memory resurfaced. "There were four of them instead of three, weren't there?"

"The last one surprised you pretty bad." Kaitou laughed quietly.

"Were you watching me during my case again?" Shinichi sighed, exasperated. "Always." Kaitou hummed back, nuzzling into Shinichi's shoulder blades as his fingers massaged up the detective's neck and into the base of his hairline. Shinichi groaned weakly into the much needed touch, slowly adjusting to the pain. "I wound them up in a trap before I escaped with you. The police should have found them a few minutes later."

Shinichi made a 'tsk' in the back of this mouth before scolding, "And what would have happened if someone saw the unconscious Detective of the East being kidnapped by the infamous Kaitou Kid?" "They'd probably change my name from Phantom Thief to the Phantom Pervert." Kid joked back, free to pepper the back of Shinichi's neck with kisses now that his hands were making his way through the injured teen's hair to draw gentle circles into his scalp.

"You could get seriously hurt during a case one day." Kaitou murmured into the black haired boy's neck.

"You could die during one of your heists." Shinichi challenged back to the dark, dark brunette.

"Stay the night."

"They're going to wonder where I disappeared to during the chase."

"I don't care."

Kaitou mirrored the curled position, laying his head on the ground so he could rub his cheek to Shinichi's until the other boy sighed and turned to accept the inevitable kiss. Shinichi let out a relaxed breath when the cool chain of the monocle patted against his hot skin. They ended up lying side by side on the bedroom floor, Shinichi's blue orbs hidden behind closed lids, Kaitou's hands working into his temples and through his hair. There was a long stretch of comfortable silence as they both melted into the other's company.

"I'll steal enough jewels so that you'll never have to work again."

"I'd do it for free."

"I know you would. Maybe a few kicks to the head could do you some good. A personality change like in the movies."

Shinichi let an eye open a crack, enough for the littlest bit of azure blue to slip out.

"Oh yeah? What would be a good change?" He sniffed, eyebrow raised.

"Oh I don't know," Kaitou drawled, feigning thought, "Maybe you'd say 'I love you' first for once."

Shinichi scoffed and retorted, "And here I thought you were going to say something serious. I already do, anyway."

"Do you now?" Kaitou grinned mischievously, his own baby blues lighting up as he pushed Shinichi's buttons. "Then say it now."

Nuzzling shyly into the hands still tending to his sore head, Shinichi looked away, huffed, and grazed his lips against Kid's, mumbling a soft 'I love you' against them.

Kaitou smiled stupidly into the kiss, deciding that if he got to nurse his Tantei-kun like this, maybe a little kick in the head here or there wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

If you want to see any particular theme applied to these two, or even one of your own ideas, go ahead and leave a review or PM me


End file.
